custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney in Winksterland (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Winksterland is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in October 24, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go to Winksterland to have fun there. On the way, the Winkster accidently steals the Winksterland card, and it's up to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids to get it back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Bruno (Michael Carloz) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Harry (Robert Richard) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Lion Song #Here at the Sand Place (Tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Mister Sun #Bubble Bubble Bath #Swimming, Swimming #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom De Ay #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Six Little Ducks #Here Kitty Kitty #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Noble Duke of York #My Kite #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *At the beginning of this video (after Barney came to life), during the song "It's a Great Day!", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *One of the times Time Lapse is used. It's when Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is an entrance to Winksterland). Also used when BJ slips on a truck and falls face to the wet sand. *When Barney and his friends are screaming as they ride on a big scary slide, Barney's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur is running away from a arm-like monster, which is about to grab him), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is a mix of SpongeBob screams from "Night Light" (when SpongeBob runs back to the store for more night lights for the first time) (Pitch +3) and "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob sees dimples on the Krabby Patty) (Pitch +2), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Eyes" (when Arthur sees his classmates and teachers staring angrily at him), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "F.U.N" (when Plankton is running around on Bubble Bass's hand filled with beans as he tries to pick him up), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked by SScooter's sneeze), Carlos' scream is the a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Krabby Land" (first scream) (when SpongeBob got bubble soap in his eyes) and "Born Again Krabs" (when the Flying Dutchman took SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice, Scott's scream is the same as Carlos' first scream from "We Can Play" (when the car (with Barney and his friends) is going too fast), except it was pitched down to -7, Tosha's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), Kim's scream is the same as Girly TeenGirl's scream from "The Slumber Party" (when Pearl picks up Girly TeenGirl), except it was pitched up to +7, Bruno's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +1, Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "ET the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot is afraid of ET in the cornfield), Seth's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from "The Sandlot" (when the Hamliton falls off the treehouse, which is about to blow), Juan's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), except it was mixed with Juan's 1996-1998 voice, Min's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Undet the Sea!" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7, Hannah's scream is the same as Mr. Krabs' scream from "Penny Foolish" (when SpongeBob says he doesn't have a penny), except it was pitched up to +7, Harry's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob falls, almost to the swords, only to be saved by Spatula), except it was pitched up to +3, Robert's scream is the same as Hamiliton's first scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast scares Yeah-Yeah, and everyone pulls him up, but without the ball), except it was pitched up to +1, and Emily's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Picture Day" (when the water washes off SpongeBob's "Sponge-Gloss" outfit), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Emily's 1996-2002 voice. *One of the times BJ has a wet sticky sand accident. *One of the times BJ falls face down. *When BJ yells "WHOA!" as he slips on a truck and falls face to the wet sand, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When BJ crashes face to the wet, sticky, mucky sand, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff). *When BJ says "Aye-yi-yie!" while getting up on his knees, which were splattered with mucky sand, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when BJ as a cowboy got himself tangled on the cowboy rope).